


Holly Jolly Baby Mikey

by Nilsu_Kaelyn_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby mikey, Daddy's Favorite Girl, Gen, Harsh Truth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-01-15 09:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nilsu_Kaelyn_Winchester/pseuds/Nilsu_Kaelyn_Winchester
Summary: The Princess of Heaven does something crazy with a good intention but it doesn't seem to turn out as she expected.





	1. Who Are You and What Have You Done

**Author's Note:**

> Because I have a faint-hearted personality, I might kick myself after and/or while writing some of the parts of this story.

I could feel it. He was burning off the rest of his soul. I had to stop it. He was going to kill Michael but at a terrible cost.

"STOP!" I yelled as I popped in.

Jack stopped and everyone looked at me.

Michael's grace landed on the ground and formed his true vessel. And I couldn't stop myself from thinking that Michael had an amazing sense of fashion as always.

"Looks like the princess of Heaven decided to join the party." Michael said and added. "Who would've thought that one day, Daddy's favorite girl would decide to live a human life and even be accepted to one of the best universities? How is the life as a student at Marmara University?"

"It's good but don't go off the current topic." I interrupted him. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, me?" he replied with a question. "I was about to show how messing with me would cost them their pathetic lives until you decided to pop in."

"Oh, you were, weren't you?" I teased. "Doesn't seem like that to me."

"I was just getting warmed up, Nil. You would be in the same situation if you were stuck in a bar fridge." Michael said and rolled his eyes in a dramatic way.

"Cry me a river, wannabe God." I said in return.

"Will you just end this chat already?" Dean said impatiently.

Jack aimed at Michael and tried to burn off Michael's grace again by burning off his soul.

"Stop it!" I yelled but Jack didn't listen. I was desperate. I was running out of time. Jack's soul was in danger and I couldn't let him burn it off completely. I had to do something. Even if it meant hurting Jack, I had to do something. So I screamed the first spell that came to my mind.

Then all of a sudden, everything stopped. Michael vanished in a cloud of white and golden glitter.

"Where is he?" Dean asked. "Where did he go?"

"I don't know." Sam replied. "He vanished."

After a few seconds that passed like a long time, we heard a baby cry.

"I don't think that was what was supposed to happen." Rowena said and pointed at the ground. There was a baby which was wearing the baby version of Michael's suit and hat.

"Nilsu?" Castiel asked. "What did you do?"


	2. Trying to Understand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed the first chapter, thank you so much for reading it. Now, onto the next one. :)

"She turned him into a baby." Rowena said.

"Why did you turn him into a baby? We thought you would kill him." Castiel said.

"I... I panicked. I didn't... I didn't mean to... to do that." I said with heaitation.

"A wee cutie!" Rowena said with joy and scooped the baby up. Then she hugged the baby.

I agreed with her. He was a cute baby.

Baby Michael turned his head to look at me. He glared at me. He didn't look happy with being a baby.

"Great. Well, that's freakin' great." Dean said.

"I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to turn him into a baby. I just wanted to stop Jack. I didn't want Jack to burn off his soul." I said.

"But in doing so, you ruined my chance to kill him." Jack snapped.

"I just wanted to protect you." I said.

"As if I needed your stupid protection." Jack said in return.

"Easy there Jack." Rowena said. "She was just trying to stop you from burning off your soul. She stopped a potential bad outcome of you having no soul."

"He was hurting my family!" Jack yelled. "He was about to kill all of you!"

"You think this going to stop me?" Baby Michael asked. Even though he was angry, his baby voice was so cute.

"It should." Dean said.

"Then get ready to be proven wrong." Baby Michael said in return and tried to blast Dean. But the only thing that came out of his hand was a little cloud of blue glitter.

"What the..." Baby Michael said and tried again. Same thing happened. Dean couldn't hold his laughter in.

"What going on?!" Baby Michael asked with anger and tried again for a few times only to find out that same result kept being repeated.

"Ooooh, I'm sooo scared." Dean teased and pretended to be scared.

"I guess one good thing came out of it." Castiel said. "At least he has no power."

"Maybe he has no power." Sam said. "But he is not dead. His power will grow. And if Nilsu didn't stick her nose in, he would be dead."

"Are your moose ears filled with mud?!" Dean snapped. "He has no power. That means he can't possess me through the crack. And I think Nilsu did the right thing. She stopped Jack before it was too late. Have you forgotten those days when you had no soul?"

"We were worried about the state of Jack's soul." Castiel added. "Without his soul, there's nothing to keep him alive. Only the dark side will remain. I'm proud of Nilsu for even being able to do something to prevent that from happening."

"She took away my chance to kill Michael!" Jack snapped. "Michael was going to kill all of you! If she didn't pop in and stick her nose in what I was doing, Michael would be dead!"

"How many times do I have to tell you?!" I snapped at last. "You could have lost your soul!"

"I don't care!" Jack snapped back. "You took away my chance to save my family! I could've lost them!"

"No! If you kept going, your family would lose you! And it would be worse than anything Michael had done to all of you!" I snapped harder.

"Why are you even here? You did your silly thing. You can leave now." Jack said.

"Yeah. After what we've been through, is that what we get?" Sam agreed.

"I don't wanna say anything bad. But you two keep pushing me to that limit. I hope you snap out of your attitudes and understand what I intended to do." I said and walked away.


	3. Heartbreak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I even surprised myself. I didn't think I would finish writing 3 chapters.

I was enraged. I couldn't believe it. How could they would react like that? I meant no bad thing.

But I had other priorities. Such as studying for my mid-term exams.

As I was studying, Castiel came in.

"Studying as always." he said. "What is it this time?"

"Listening and Pronunciation." I replied. "Phonetic alphabet is crazy hard to understand."

"I know it is." Castiel said. "But don't let this deter you. You got this."

He was right.

"You're right." I agreed. "I didn't choose the ELT degree for nothing."

"Excuse my confusion but what is ELT shortened for?"

"English Language Teaching." I replied. "A hard degree because English teachers use a lot of materials to study and teach."

"I know." Castiel said. "But I'm glad you chose this heavy degree. Medical degree and law degree ain't got nothing on a language teaching degree."

"Every degree has its difficulty." I said.

"You're right." Castiel said in return.

Dean came in.

"Decided to stay to do your studies?" he asked.

"For my mid-term exams, yes." I replied.

"I'm sorry about the heated argument." Dean apologized.

"Don't apologize for something you didn't cause." I said.

"I really didn't think they would react like that." Dean said.

"Me neither." I said in return.

"Don't leave." Dean said. "Stay here."

"But no one will want me." I said and frowned.

"I do. Why wouldn't I want my wife? It's been a long time. A very long time." Castiel said and kissed me.

I kissed him back. I really needed that.

"What?! So she will stay here?!" Jack yelled while coming in.

Sam followed him.

"Don't start again." Dean said.

"Jack is not happy with the idea of her staying here." Sam said. "But I don't mind that much. At least we can keep an eye on her. Maybe we can undo her spell."

"About that." Rowena said while raising her head from the spellbook in front of her. "It can't be undone."

"What?!" Baby Michael snapped from the high chair. "Does it mean me stay this way forever?!"

I couldn't prevent myself from smiling at that baby voice.

"Yes you will wee cutie." Rowena replied. "But here's the catch. You will stay like this until you learn your lesson and be a good archangel."

"No no no! Me don't wanna stay as baby. Me want to be back to normal." Baby Michael whined.

"Then be good boy wee one." Rowena said and smiled.

Baby Michael's reaction was so funny that I couldn't hold my laughter in. Dean was rolling on the floor while laughing. Rowena did a proud smile as baby Michael folded his arms and gave a fussy baby look. It was so funny that I started to laugh again and Dean joined me.

"No way she's staying here." Jack said again.

"Calm down. We will be able to keep an eye on her easier this way." Sam said in return.

"If you insist, fine. But put her in the dungeon."

"Woah, hey! Easy there. She's not that bad. She just stuck her nose in our job. I doubt she will dare to go further."

Jack didn't seem to accept it.

"She said she won't join us when we eat. Happy now?" Sam asked.

"Never been better." Jack replied and left.

"Sometimes I can't prevent myself from agreeing with Dean. What if burning off his soul is slowly taking Jack towards Lucifer's path? Dean said Michael can't possess him and he has no power. We saw that. That made Dean feel better. He is happier. So maybe I was wrong. I think Dean should hear what I have to confess." Sam thought.


	4. You Should See How Cute He Is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to find as much time as possible to write this story.

Baby Michael woke up from a terrible nightmare. He started to scream and cry on top of his lungs.

I took baby Michael out of his little crib and hugged him. Baby Michael kept crying.

"Calm down baby Mikey. It's okay. You just had a bad dream. I'm here baby." I said and I started to stroke baby Michael's wings.

Baby Michael started to calm down. Stroking his wings seemed to calm the baby down so I kept doing it for a while.

Baby Michael finally stopped crying. I decided to put him back in the crib. But when I walked away from the crib, he started to cry again. I came back and held him again. He stopped crying. I put him in his crib and walked away again. He started to cry again. I came back and scooped the baby up.

"Looks like you don't want to be alone you cute baby." I said and I got in the bed with the baby.

Baby Michael hugged me and looked at me.

"Me scared." he said and snuggled into me.

"What did you dream about baby?" ı asked.

"Being abandoned." he replied shortly.

I kissed the baby on the cheek to comfort him. Baby Michael smiled at me.

"My beautiful babysitter." he said and giggled.

"Beautiful baby." I said in return and held the baby's hand. Baby Michael finally fell asleep. I watched over him for a bit and I fell asleep too.

When I woke up, baby Michael was still asleep. He looked so cute in the baby version of his suit and hat. I didn't want to wake him up because he looked so peaceful.

I heard a knock on the door and said "Come in."

Castiel came in.

"He didn't wake up." I said as I pointed at baby Michael.

"I heard him crying. Sorry for not coming to bed last night. I had to take care of some things." Castiel said with a bit of embarrassment.

"Stop being embarrassed." I said and carefully got out of bed. Then I kissed Castiel. Castiel kissed me back and wrapped his arms around me. I did the same thing and we made out for a few minutes.

"I missed doing that." I said.

"Me too." Castiel said in return and smiled at me. I smiled back and scooped baby Michael up again.

"So you won't come to breakfast." Castiel said.

I shrugged and said "No. I won't join you guys in meal times. At least this will make Jack stop moaning."

"Don't be like that." Castiel said.

"I have to do it baby. I have to." I said.

"He has a salty attitude because there's not much of his soul left." Castiel said.

"Makes sense but I didn't expect his attitude to be that salty." I said.

Castiel shrugged and he didn't say anything because he was stuck in the middle. I noticed how he was stuck in the middle so I said "I'll take his words with a grind of salt from now on." to make Castiel laugh.

It worked. He laughed for quite a while.

Baby Michael woke up and he looked at us.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked.

Baby Michael nodded and said "Me hungry."

That baby talk made me happy because it was so cute as always.

"So will you join us?" Castiel asked me.

"I will." I said and followed Castiel with baby Michael in my arms.

"I thought she said she wasn't gonna join us." Jack said. "She lied."

I shrugged because I didn't wanna say anything.

"You're not even wanted here. What are you doing here?" Jack asked.

I remained silent.

"Answer the question." Jack said again. "Why are you still here even though you know that you're not wanted here?"

"Jack, stop it." Sam said and he surprised me because he seemed to side with me.

"I thought you didn't want her either." Dean said with a bit of shock.

"When you asked me if I remember those days when I was soulless, it kinda snapped me out of my attitude towards her." Sam said. "You're right. She just wanted to help. We all saw that Michael couldn't possess you after being turned into a baby. He can't possess you and that was what you wanted. You wanted him out of you. And you got your wish. That was another thing that made me realize that what Nilsu did was actually an accidental thing with a good intention."

"Wow..." Dean said.

"So I'm sorry for my attitude earlier." Sam said.

"You were unsure about how you should've reacted. So you were acting with that manner." I said.

"So you forgive me despite that?" Sam asked.

"Not a big deal." I said and Sam smiled.

Jack wasn't convinced yet.

"You tricked him into believing you. But it won't work on me. I still think you're a threat. And I don't want you around. Just leave and don't come back ever again!" he said.

"Don't be like that. I just wanted to stop you before it was too late." I said.

"But I didn't ask for you to be such an idiot and turn Michael into a baby. You screwed everything up and you didn't even undo your mistake. I don't expect you to undo it either. Just get out of here and don't come back. You're worse than everyone who we dealt with. You're just another threat to everyone and I won't let you manipulate my family." Jack snapped.

I wanted to say something but I couldn't. ı was offended deeply. So I got up and left.

"Nil, come back." Castiel said.

"Let her go. You know it's the right thing to do." Jack said.

"So I have to make a choice between you and my wife who has been away for a long time? Well, that's an easy choice." Castiel said and followed me.

"Oh, not again." Dean said and did a facepalm.

"Tell me about it." Sam said. "You were right Dean. As his soul started to be reduced more, he started to turn into Lucifer more."

"That was what I wanted to tell you." Dean said.

Baby Michael didn't say anything. Because he didn't know what to say.

Castiel came as I was packing my backpack.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Leaving." I replied. "Rabia said her roommate Kardelen is going to move out because she found an apartment near the university. So I'll be staying in the dorm."

"Nilsu, don't leave." Castiel said.

"Just for a while, Castiel." I said. "At least until things cool off a bit."

I packed the last of my things and left.

As I opened the front door, Dean asked "Where are you going?"

I didn't answer him. I left and closed the door from behind.

"She left." Castiel said to answer Dean's question. "She just left."

He sat down on a chair, buried his face in his arms and started to cry.

Dean couldn't believe what happened. He looked at Castiel one more time. Then he went to the kitchen, grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat down.

Sam entered the kitchen. He also took a beer and sat down across Dean.

They both drank their beers in silence and they didn't talk even after their beers were finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. :)


	5. The Breaking Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you enjoy reading this story. :)

"It's been an hour." Dean said. "Cas is still crying."

"It's not easy for him." Sam said. "Everything happened so fast."

"Then who's gonna take care of baby Mikey?" Dean asked.

"I called Rowena." Sam replied. "She's on her way."

"Cas said Nilsu will stay in the dorm of the university." Dean said.

"I'm not sure if this is good or bad. She will be able to focus on her studies. But she won't be happy." Sam said.

"Okay, what did you boys do this time to make her go away?" Rowena asked.

"Blame Jack for having a too salty attitude!" Castiel snapped.

"He offended Nilly." baby Michael said.

"This is getting worse than I thought." Rowena said. "With Nil being gone, Castiel is not in a good mood and baby Mikey doesn't have a babysitter."

"Sorry I'm late." Ketch said as he walked in.

"Didn't expect you to come but hello anyway." Dean said.

"So, come on. Explain what happened." Ketch said.

"So let me get this straight." Ketch said. "The princess of heaven came, turned Michael into a baby, babysat him and left after a heated argument?"

"Got it right." Dean replied.

"Just to protect us and stop Jack." Sam added.

Castiel nodded.

"Having only a bit of soul has turned Jack into a mini Lucifer." Rowena said shortly.

Ketch shrugged.

"Let's convince her to come back." Dean said.

"It's not that easy. Once she makes a decision, it's almost impossible to turn her back." Castiel said.

"She's not easy to be convinced." baby Michael said.

"Maybe she needs some time." Sam said. "Maybe we should give her some time and in the meantime, Rowena and Ketch can babysit Michael."

"You're joking." Ketch said. "Do you expect me to babysit an archangel?"

"I'll help you. It's not that hard." Rowena said with a comforting voice. "All this wee cutie needs is lots of love and what normal babies need."

"Don't screw this up." Dean said.

"Don't give me that look, Dean." Ketch said. "I can't mess it up anyway. It's too simple."

"We'll see." Dean said.

"Wait a minute. I want to ask something." Sam said.

"Go ahead moose." Rowena said.

"Did Nilsu save Jack's soul or was she too late?" Sam asked.

"She was on time." baby Michael said. "There is only a bit of his soul left. She can restore the soul."

"She can?" Dean asked.

"Exactly." baby Michael replied. "She can restore his soul."

"Then it's still not too late. We can save Jack." Sam said.

"But until then," Dean said. "We need to play the waiting game."

It has been a week since I left the bunker. Castiel was worried about me. He knew I was fine. But he couldn't convince himself to believe that I was completely fine. He wanted to talk to me but I was still studying for my mid-term exams. Castiel didn't want to bother me in this busy time and tried to convince himself that I was gonna be back eventually.

Rowena and Ketch were doing a great job at babysitting Michael.

"Have you heard anything from Nil?" Dean asked Castiel.

"I don't know. I don't wanna disturb her. She's probably still busy with studying." Castiel replied.

"Probably." Dean said. "But we need her here."

"We do." Castiel said. "But I don't want another conflict."

"Me neither." Dean said. "I'll go and try to convince her. Rowena said she will join me. She said she used to work there as a professor."

"Rowena has her hidden fun facts. This is one of them." Castiel said.

"Yeah, she's full of surprises." Dean said.

After entering the college grounds, Rowena took Dean to the girls' dorm.

"He is not allowed to enter here." a professor said as she pointed at Dean.

"Calm down, Rebecca. He's with me." Rowena said.

"It's okay Mrs. Haydon." I said as I walked in. "I was waiting for them."

"You may use the common room." Rebecca said and walked away.

We entered the common room. This was the lounge area in the dorm. It was empty because everyone either had lectures or they were at the library. We sat down. I was wondering why they decided to pay me this surprise visit.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"There's something we need to tell you." Dean replied and Rowena explained everything.

I listened the explanation carefully to make sure my upcoming judgements weren't gonna be clouded.

"So this is the reason why you should come back." Dean said.

"After what happened last time, I can't do it." I objected.

"But you don't want to upset Cas more do you?" Dean asked. "He's been very depressed since you left."

I felt guilty. I hadn't thought that it would upset Castiel that much. It was more than I had predicted.

"I should have never left him." I said feeling tears coming down from my eyes and falling on my dress.

Dean hugged me and I cried for a while as I hugged him back.

After I was done, I looked at both Dean and Rowena with a slight embarrassment. They didn't look bothered with me crying.

"Baby Michael wants his babysitter." Rowena said. "He got tired of aunty Rowena taking him to shops."

That made me giggle.

"Please come back." Dean said. "If not for us, at least come back for them."

I nodded and said "I'll come back wiith you."

"That's what I wanted to hear." Dean said with confidence. "Have you unpacked your bags?"

"I haven't." I replied. "I only unpacked my study materials."

"Then pack them and come outside to the main gate." Dean said.

I went to my dorm room and packed my study materials. Rowena helped me. I left a note on the desk so Rabia would know where I was. Then Rowena and I met Dean at the main gate. We got in the car.

"I need a zap boost please." Dean said.

"You got it." I said and teleported the car into the garage of the bunker.

"That was quicker than I originally thought." Ketch said.

"It was easier than we thought." Rowena said in return and did a proud smile.

Castiel came in and looked at me.

"You're back." he said.

"I never truly left you." I said in return.

"I missed you." he said and wrapped his arms around me. I hugged Castiel and I kissed him on the neck. Castiel stroked my hair and after we finished hugging, he kissed me on the cheek.


	6. Snap Out of It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll stop kicking myself from now on. :)
> 
> This one is filled with emotions.

"You again? Why did you come back? Thought we have seen the last of you." Jack said and rolled his eyes.

"You are turning into your father." I said in return.

Baby Michael nodded with agreement.

Jack seemed shocked.

"Take it back!" he said.

"Sorry but truth hurts worse than the pain of giving birth to a baby." I said.

Jack couldn't find anything to respond with. This was my chance.

"I know you're angry. But I did what I had to do." I said.

Jack was still silent.

"If I didn't do that accidental spell, all hope would be lost. You wouldn't be the same. Your first sign could be ending up in the afterlife. And it wouldn't be heaven." I said and I decided to hit Jack's soft spot. So I said "Where you were going to end up at wasn't going to be heaven. It would be The Empty. A point of no return. An endless dark void with no sign of life. A place where you would be lost to your mother."

I got the reaction I expected. Jack was shook deeply.

"I would be lost to her?" he repeated.

"You would. And you would never be able to see her. She would be sad for eternity." I said and asked "Would you want this? Would you want to upset your mother? Would you want to upset the person who gave her life for you? Would you upset the person that you love with all your heart? Would you want that to happen?"

Jack was starting to realize what he was about to lose forever. So I took the chance and held Jack's hands. He didn't pull himself away. He just stood there. I kept holding his hands and I smiled at him.

"Reminds you of Kelly Kline, doesn't it?" I asked.

He just nodded. He was about to cry.

I kept holding his hands and smiling at him. Then I started to restore his soul. I didn't stop until his soul was completely restored. Then I moved on to the final thing. I started to restore his grace. I restored his grace and I added the important abilities that Jack needed to have such as control and balance.

After I was done, I reached and gave Jack an angel kiss on the cheek. That was when Jack broke down emotionally. He hugged me and started to cry like a baby.

I hugged him back and allowed him to cry as much as he needed. He cried for quite a while. He kept apologizing to everyone for everything he did. I kept telling him that it was okay. Then he cried more until there was nothing left.

"How was it?" he asked after he stopped crying. "Restoring everything. How did it look?"

"They will tell you." I replied and Jack looked at everyone.

"It was beautiful." Dean said.

"Heavenly." Sam commented.

"A true miracle." Castiel added.

"A heavenly magic." Rowena said.

"It was a heavenly perfection." Ketch added.

"It was the most beautiful sight to see." baby Michael added.

Jack smiled like an angel baby. I gave him a nougat and he ate it happily.

After a few hours, baby Michael started to cry.

"What is it?" Dean asked. "You pooped too much in your diaper?"

"Me not wearing diaper." baby Michael said.

"You hungry?" Dean asked.

Baby Michael shook his head.

"You wanna be put to sleep?" Dean asked.

"Can't sleep." baby Michael said.

"Why?" Dean asked.

Baby Michael pointed at his wings. "Me got a booboo."

Dean looked at the wings. They didn't look straight. They looked a bit crooked.

"How did it happen?" Dean asked.

"Me tried to fly." Baby Michael said and started to cry again.

Dean scooped the baby up and hugged him. Baby Michael kept crying. I came in to see what was wrong. Dean explained everything and gave baby Michael to me.

"I guess he will have to crawl." I said.

"Me don't like crawling. My suit gets dirty." baby Michael said.

"But you need to learn to like crawling so you don't get more booboos." Dean said pretending to wag his finger at baby Michael.

"This is painful enough." baby Michael said and did a puppy look. He looked so adorable so I hugged him gently and started to stroke his wings as gently as possible.

Baby Michael didn't cry. He started to feel better.

I healed his wings and helped him to sleep.

"Son of a bitch, he's such a drama queen." Dean said.

"Drama king you mean." I said and went to put baby Michael in his little crib.

As I was about to put baby Michael in the crib, he started to cry again. He was having a nightmare. I woke him up and he kept crying.

"What did you dream about?" I asked.

"He threw me away." baby Michael replied and started to cry again. I knew he was dreaming about the bad memories of him and Chuck. I didn't even want to call him "dad" because he was way outta the line. And that was already frustrating enough.

But what really struck me was how sad the whole thing is. Michael hated Chuck because he was being a careless dickhead. He never cared about any of his angels including me even though I was his favorite daughter. No wonder Michael felt so betrayed after being abandoned by someone whom he once loved so dearly. No wonder he felt so betrayed after he experienced being used in the hands of those he trusted. Everything he experienced was another story with a bad ending. He didn't deserve any of what he went through. I hated the treatment he got from everyone. Nobody loved him. Nobody gave him the love he deserved and craved. Everyone treated him negatively. And all that hatred he received eventually turned him into a psychotic archangel whose only aim was to get revenge on his creator for using him as a tool for his foolish actions. Becoming a baby had revealed his other side. The side which contained his loving and caring persona. And I was determined to make this persona overpower the psychotic and vengeful persona.

As if he was reading my mind, baby Michael reached and gave me an angel kiss on the cheek. I kissed him on the forehead and held his small hand. Then he smiled at me and snuggled in.

"Me love you Nilly." he said with his cute baby voice.

"I love you too baby Mikey." I said in return.

Baby Michael kept smiling at me and he flapped his little angel wings.

I hugged him and stroked his wings for a while.

"You're still the good archangel I love." I said. He didn't say anything in return. He was quiet. I checked on him. He had fallen asleep while I was stroking his wings. I wasn't sure if he had heard what I said last. But I was pretty sure that I had given him a good memory.


	7. Daddy's Little Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daddy's little girl reveals a bit too much.

After putting baby Michael in his crib, I decided to study for my exams. I sat down and took out my books. But then I decided to move the little crib next to my desk. I did that and sat down to study.

After studying for an hour, I decided to stop and give a break. As I was getting up from the chair, baby Michael woke up and looked at me.

"The baby is awake." I said and took him out of the crib. Baby Michael looked a little bit nervous.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"He is angry." baby Michael replied. "He will come here."

I understood who he meant. It wasn't good.

"Not good. Not good at all. Because after what he did to me, I can never forgive him." I said.

"You cannot complain." baby Michael said. "You were his favorite daughter."

"Ya think?" I asked. "Because wait until you hear the harsh truth."

Then I heard a loud bang on the door.

"Who the hell decided to try to break the door?" Dean asked and rolled his eyes.

"I don't like this." Jack said.

Dean got up and opened the door.

"Were you expecting someone else?" Chuck asked and entered.

Dean closed the door and stared at Chuck.

Chuck didn't seem to notice the way Dean looked at him. He went down the stairs and sat down.

Jack looked at Chuck without saying anything. He wasn't sure what to say.

"I know it's weird but God walked in." Dean said.

"Also known as your dickhead grandpa." I said as I walked in with baby Michael in my arms.

"Pay no attention to her." Chuck said "I don't know where I went wrong but she turned out to be a spoiled brat like Lucifer."

"Don't you dare compare me with your keykeeper." I said.

Chuck seemed to get bothered with my attitude. He shrugged it off and glared at me.

"It hurts doesn't it?" I asked. "Hearing your favorite daughter saying these things to you."

"No, what really hurts is that after everything I've done for you, you turned out to be a spoiled brat." Chuck said in return.

"There you have it." I said. "You said it yourself. You created me that way. After realizing that making Lucifer your keykeeper wasn't enough already, you added more personality traits into my grace. And don't even try to deny it. Because you knew you screwed up from the very beginning."

"Woah, hey, chill a little bit Nil." Dean said.

"Don't tell me that he didn't tell you any of these." I said.

"He didn't." Sam said.

"Exactly." I said in return. "Because he was acting like all of that had never happened."

"Tell us." Dean said. "What didn't he tell us?"

"If you dare to say a word, you'll be the new resident of the cage." Chuck said.

"More lies, empty threats. Always the same story." I said.

"Don't talk back at me." Chuck demanded.

"Then stop acting like a dick." I said. "Because acting like a dick won't make yours any bigger."

"Woah, hey!" Dean interrupted. "Not in front of a baby."

"Me used to it." baby Michael said.

"That's the way you want it?!" Chuck asked.

"Tell them, or I'll tell." I replied.

"Okay, fine!" Chuck said. "I'll tell! I'll tell!"

"Yeah, you'd better tell." I said.

"I've done a bad thing." Chuck said. "I was unsatisfied with the way things turned out with Lucifer so I decided to add more personality traits in Nil's grace. My own traits. But it totally backfired on me! I thought she would be like me. I thought she would be good like me. But I was wrong. Instead, she followed in Lucifer's footsteps. Happy now?!"

"More lies." I said. "Always more lies."

"What?! You wanted me to tell." Chuck said. "Why are you still unsatisfied?"

"Because I never followed in your beloved son's footsteps. I followed my own path. I came to Earth. To the world you created and just abandoned." I said. "To the world you never truly cared about."

"You left us. With nothing." baby Michael said.

"Shut up baby head. You're just a cheap piece of a cheap story." Chuck said.

"And that's exactly what a low life like you would say." I snapped at Chuck.

"Don't you dare disrespect me!" Chuck snapped back.

"All of you just shut the hell up!" Castiel yelled.

I stopped for a minute in silence and then I started to reveal what Chuck kept hidden.

"If you knew how mean he is," I started. "You know I'm not allowed to sing, right? Last year, he told me that I wasn't allowed to sing anymore because there was a curse hidden and it was getting revealed as I was singing. He told me that innocent people faced their untimely deaths and bad luck because of that. And that's not even all of it."

"Wait, so you say that your singing is cursed?" Dean asked.

"According to him, yes. But that's a lie. He made that up because I was singing a lot. I was singing a lot because singing gives my grace power. And he was afraid that I would be stronger than him and I would kick him off the heaven throne." I replied.

"Too bad I won't be able to go to a karaoke bar with you." Dean teased.

"Like I said, that's not all of it." I continued. "He didn't approve my marriage with Castiel. He tried to break us apart but I threatened to kill myself if he attempted to break us apart again. He didn't want to lose his prized possession so he stopped."

"Not to mention again what he just said about me." baby Michael said.

"I never wanted the throne." I said. "I never said yes to any of this. I just wanted him to really love me. I wanted him to love me as much as he loved Luci. But it never happened. He never truly loved me. But unlike his beloved son, I didn't start smashing his toys. I took care of them and I protected them so he would praise me and show me as a good example to the family. I wanted to prove that I was loyal to him by respecting his creations."

"Just like me." baby Michael said.

"And after all that effort, this is what I get. He silenced my singing. Pretended that he liked me. Tried to ruin my love life. Tried to push me to the edge so I would rebel too." I said.

Everyone seemed shocked. Chuck looked angry. He was trying to hold it in but he was failing miserably.

"I'm done with you." he said. "You're just like Lucifer. You're both spoiled brats."

"Shut the hell up and stop putting me in the same equation as him!" I said.

"You're not allowed to return to heaven." Chuck said.

"I don't care." I said in return.

"You're not my favorite anymore." he said.

"I don't give a flying damn about it." I said.

"You're not an heir to the throne anymore." he said.

"Keep it to yourself." I said.

"May my curse be on you." he said.

"I don't want it either. Keep it to yourself too just like the other things." I said and walked off.


	8. We're Breaking Free From This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chuck could've said worse.

Baby Michael looked at me as I walked off.

"Exactly what I wanted." Chuck said. "I finally managed to throw her in the trash. And all it took was a few words and some threats."

"No, you ruined her." Dean said. "You ruined her and you fed your damn ego with it."

"I did what I had to do." Chuck said. "I had to get rid of her somehow."

"Yeah. By playing with her emotions." baby Michael said.

"Shut it up baby head. Shut it up." Chuck demanded.

"No, you shut up. You ruined her just like you ruined me." baby Michael said.

"I can ruin you in a far worse way." Chuck said. "Don't push my buttons."

"Go for it Chucky." baby Michael said. "Go ahead tough guy."

Chuck sent a blast at baby Michael. Baby Michael didn't get affected. He started to giggle.

"That tickles." he said.

Chuck tried again. Same thing happened.

"Awww, stop it. That tickles." baby Michael said while giggling.

"That was supposed to rip you into pieces!" Chuck yelled. "How is it not working?"

"Me have no idea." baby Michael said. "Maybe you getting rusty and old."

"Or maybe because that stupid girl bonded you to her." Chuck said.

"Me has no idea." baby Michael said. "Maybe you should ask her."

"Get your ass over here you stupid bitch! Come here and undo your stupid spell!" Chuck yelled.

"Oh, come on." I said as I walked in. "Did you have to drop the swear bomb?"

"Shut up and undo your protection bond with this dumb offspring!" Chuck demanded.

I started to laugh my wings off. How could he be so clueless to think that I've done something?

"Hey!" Chuck yelled. "Stop laughing!"

"Oh, but I can't stop." I said. "Because you are so clueless."

"Undo your mess or I'll smash you into pieces!" Chuck threatened me.

"Go ahead tough guy." I said.

Chuck tried to blast me. But I raised my hand and sent the blast back at Chuck. It hit him and he fell on his ass.

"Impossible! You're not supposed to be that strong!" Chuck squealed.

"What's wrong papa?" I asked. "Somebody broke your favorite pen?"

Chuck seemed shocked.

"I wasn't even singing." I said.

"Maybe because he doesn't look around." Dean said while giggling.

"Yeah. That's why he is clueless." Sam added.

"What the hell are you bozos talking about?" Chuck groaned.

"Not me." Jack said.

"That wasn't me either." Castiel said.

"Then who is doing that?!" Chuck squealed.

"Oh, brother. You don't seem to have any clue do you?" a voice said and everyone looked at where the voice came from.

It was Amara.

"How is she... What is she... For crying out loud!" Chuck yelled.

"Aunty Amara." baby Michael said with a cute voice.

Amara came down the stairs. She looked different. Her style was different. She had changed her clothes from black to yellow.

"You beautiful aunty." baby Michael said. Amara smiled at the baby.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Chuck demanded.

"Can't I just pop in for a moment?" Amara asked. "I came to see what my favorite people were up to."

"Okay, fine. You popped in. You can pop out now." Chuck said and shrugged.

"Out of this mess you created?" Amara asked. "Really Chuck? You want me to leave and let you get on with the mess you created? You must be joking."

"Are you serious?" Chuck asked. "You blame me for this mess?"

"It's your fault." Amara said. "It's always been your fault."

"What the hell is going on?" Dean asked.

"Be patient." Sam said as he elbowed Dean.

"You dragged everyone here in this mess you created." Amara said. "Ending the world. It's always been your plan. And you almost achieved your goal."

"It's true." Chuck said. "Story is over. Welcome to the end. I can see it. I can see how it ends."

"And how is that?" I asked.

"A grave for the Winchesters." Chuck said and continued. "A grave for both of the brothers. A dead nephilim and a broken angel. That was the ending I saw. I was finally going to show the fans that the brothers lost. I was going to show the fans that it was over. But then you had to pop in and shut the whole thing down. You restored the soul and the grace of Lucifer's abomination. You prevented him from killing Michael. You popped in and ruined everything."

"Just like how you ruined my life." I said in return. "Just like how you ruined my life for your own entertainment. Just because you craved the drama. Just because you wanted to have fun. Just because you didn't think I was good enough for your story. Just because you didn't want any interruptions to your sick story."

"You ruined it. You ruined everything." Chuck repeated.

"You ruined my life first!" I snapped. "You are a selfish bastard who preys on other people's sadness, anger, drama, hatred and every other negativity."

"I was doing what I had to do." Chuck said. "I was giving the fans what they wanted. I was being a good writer. But you are a jealous spoiled brat who doesn't want it. You are an obstacle on my way to perfection. You are an obstacle on my way to success. You are an obstacle on my way to my rightful spot as a writer."

"You taught me how to be that obstacle by being an obstacle on my path." I said. "You taught me how to ruin people's lives. You taught me how to be a heartbreaker. You taught me how to become a spoiled brat. You have no right to complain about the way I turned out to become when you're the one who raised me that way."

"I raised you to be loyal to me." Chuck said.

"I was loyal to you and your work until I learned your true intentions. I was loyal to you until you revealed your true colors. I was loyal to you until I learned your real ending." I said in return. "So you can just shut up and stop complaining about what I became."

"You'll never ruin it. You'll never be able to ruin my original ending. I won't let you!" Chuck said.

"Then bring it on big guy. Show me what you have in store for me." I said in return.

"My revenge will be painful for you." Chuck said and vanished leaving a silence of death.

"Well, that was... rather interesting." Dean said.

"I really want to know what he has in store." Sam said.

"Whatever it is, I'm ready for it." I said.

"He can't." Amara said. "He can't do anything. Because he is weak. He is too weak to do anything. So all of you can stop worrying about his so-called revenge plan."

"How do you know?" Dean asked.

"Because I can feel it." Amara said. "He is getting weaker. He's getting weaker and he will keep getting weaker until there is nothing left."

"Then can we defeat him?" Dean asked.

"We can." Amara replied. "He will never be able to touch any of you."

"So why are you here?" Sam asked as they all sat down.

"Like I said." Amara said. "To see what you were all up to."

"No, I know you came for a different reason other than that." Dean said.

"Okay, I'll say it. I came to see how the princess is doing." Amara said. "I wanted to make sure Chuck didn't corrupt her."

"He didn't." I said. "But other things happened."

I explained everything.

"What made him think that you wanted the throne?" Amara asked.

"I'm not sure. But he has a sick mind for sure." I said and added. "Sick and psychotic mind to be specific."

"I know." Amara said. "I've seen how far he can go with that mind."

"You mean the time he locked you away?" I asked.

Amara nodded.

"And I can't believe he gave the key to Luci. I mean I wouldn't want that key but I'm just saying that he probably didn't want to have the burden." I said.

"More like this was a part of his story." Amara said.

"A part of his sick story that includes killing us." Dean said.

"Amara says he can't do that because he is getting weak." Sam said.

"She says Chuck will get weaker. So we might have a chance to turn things around." I said.

"And we will." Castiel said.

When baby Michael woke up, it was midnight. He looked around. He was in his crib next to the desk. I was busy with studying so I didn't notice. He tried to use his little wings to fly out of the crib. He managed to fly a little bit. But then he couldn't fly anymore and fell back into the crib.

"Owweee!" he squealed.

I looked at the baby.

"You didn't fall too hard did you?" I asked.

"No but me feeling weak." baby Michael replied.

"Flying as a baby does that to you." I said and smiled at the baby.

"Do you know what time it is?" baby Michael asked.

"Way past midnight." I said as I checked the time on my phone.

"You really should go to bed. You need energy. Your first exam is 2 days later and you need to rest." baby Michael said.

"I guess you're right." I said in return and got up from the chair.

"Almost morning." baby Michael said. "You need to go to sleep right now."

"I guess I need to." I said and got in the bed.

"Good night angel Nilly." baby Michael said.

"Good night baby Mikey." I said in return and snuggled into Castiel.

Castiel sensed my presence and wrapped his arms around me. I reached and gave Castiel an angel kiss on the cheek. Then I fell asleep in his arms.

After a vivid nightmare, Dean woke up screaming. He almost fell off the bed as he wanted to see his surroundings. As he reached out to turn on the lamp, it got turned on by itself. Dean couldn't understand how it happened. But he was glad it got turned on. He looked around. Everything looked normal. But Dean couldn't get over the nightmare he had. He saw the grave Chuck mentioned. He felt the pressure of the heavy soil that kept the corpses of him and Sam buried. Feeling that pressure made Dean feel worse and he started to cry uncontrollably.

"After everything we've done, is this the end we get to have? Is that really it?" he asked as he kept crying and buried his face in the pillow. Then he kept crying until he felt a soft touch. He raised his head from the pillow and looked to see who it belonged to. Then he saw baby Michael snuggling into him.

"What are you doing here little one?" Dean asked.

"Me felt your sadness." baby Michael replied. "You sad after having bad dream."

"Yeah but what are you doing here?" Dean asked.

"Me here to comfort you." baby Michael replied. "You my sword. Me need to take good care of my sword."

"How did you come here?" Dean asked.

"Me slowly getting there." baby Michael said. "Me flew a little."

"Good for you cute baby." Dean said and hugged baby Michael.

Baby Michael hugged Dean and gave him love.

"This is going to be weird but I was wondering if you could stay with me for the night." Dean said.

"Me can." baby Michael said.

Dean lied down and hugged baby Michael. Then he reached out to turn the light off.

Baby Michael acted quick and waved his hand to turn the light off.

Dean kissed the baby on the cheek and hugged him close. Baby Michael smiled like a cute baby angel and snuggled in.

After a few minutes, Dean finally fell asleep. Baby Michael stayed awake for a long time to make sure Dean didn't get any nightmares.


	9. Baby in a Suit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who would've thought making breakfast could be fun? But make sure you don't mix the veggie bacon with the real bacon.

When Dean woke up in the morning, he looked at baby Michael. The baby was still asleep with his arms wrapped around his sword.

Dean kissed the baby on the cheek and held him close.

I entered the room.

"Looking for baby Mikey? He stayed with me." Dean said.

I looked at baby Michael. He looked so cute in Dean's arms.

"Look at this adorable baby." I said.

"I know." Dean said. "He is so adorable."

"I can't believe he grew up without love. It's a sad reality he had to experience through his childhood." I said with a frown.

"Poor little baby archangel." Dean added.

Baby Michael woke up and smiled at us.

"Me used my wings. Me flew here." he said with his adorable baby voice.

I praised the baby for his achievement.

"Nilly, me hungry." baby Michael said.

"Then let's get you fed." I said and scooped the baby up. Then I took him to the dining table and put him in his high chair.

"Sorry Nilly." baby Michael said.

"For what?" I asked.

"You unable to study. Me keep disturbing you all the time." baby Michael said and frowned.

"Don't worry about it baby." I said and went to the kitchen to make a bottle for baby Michael.

"How is the fussy baby?" Castiel teased as he walked in.

"Waiting for his breakfast while sitting down on his throne." I teased in return.

"Good enough." Castiel said.

I finished making the bottle and checked if it had the right temperature. It had. Then I made breakfast for everyone else.

"Is that a breakfast burger?" Castiel asked.

"It is." I replied.

"For who?" Castiel asked.

"It's your burger." I said.

"It looks like you need help with the eggs and bacon." Castiel said while pointing at the frying pans on the stove.

"I guess I do." I said and added, "I suck at cooking. Can't even cut something with a knife without the fear of cutting myself. Not to mention that using the stove makes me nervous because I'm scared of accidentally splashing frying oil and burning myself. If you were human, you wouldn't want to marry me because no one wants a wife who can't even cook food for her husband."

"That doesn't work on a rich bitch." Castiel said.

"Are you talking about me?" I asked.

"Not you. You're not in that category." Castiel said.

"Then what am I?" I asked.

"An angel who tries to figure out how to cook without powers." Castiel said.

"While being a babysitter to an archangel." I said and giggled.

"I'd better flip these bacon pieces and finish up cooking the egg before you burn the breakfast." Castiel said.

"Nilly hurry up!" baby Michael yelled with a fussy baby voice.

"Coming baby." I hollered and took the bottle. It was still warm. I went and gave the bottle to baby Michael.

"What took you so long?" baby Michael asked.

"Had a little chat with your little bro." I replied. "Now drink up."

Baby Michael held the bottle and started to suck it. I went back into the kitchen and helped Castiel to prepare breakfast.

"At least Mikey's hunger problem is sorted." I said and put veggie bacon on Sam's plate.

"Be careful not to feed Dean the wrong bacon." Castiel said.

"How am I supposed to know? They both look the same." I complained.

"That's the whole point." Castiel said. "The 'Meat Man' won't like it."

"He'd better stop calling himself that. It doesn't mean what he thinks it means." I said.

"It means a man with a..." baby Michael started but was cut by me yelling "Hey!"

"Me was not gonna say the rest of it." baby Michael hollered.

"But still, someone needed to bleep you before you said the dirty." I said.

"I guess he might need a swear jar." Castiel said.

"Yeah." I said. "A golden swear jar with angel wings on both sides. The wings sticking out of both sides."

"A golden jar with wings." Castiel said and giggled.

"The fanciest swear jar." I said and giggled as well.

Castiel filled up Dean's cup with black coffee. I filled up Sam's glass with green smoothie.

"What will Jack drink?" I asked. "Coffee?"

"I'm not sure if he can handle it." Castiel said.

"Maybe he can't handle Dean's black coffee. But what if we add sugar and milk?" I asked.

"We can do that. It will soften the taste for Jack." Castiel said.

I added some milk and sugar in Jack's coffee. Then we took the food and put it on the dining table.

"It was about time you showed up. We were starving." Dean said.

"You impatient man." baby Michael said as he looked at everyone. Then he kept drinking his milk.

Sam took a bite out of the bacon piece he was holding.

"I hope I didn't serve him the wrong bacon." I thought.

"For once, I had veggie bacon here." Sam said.

"I guess you served the right bacon." Castiel said to me.

Baby Michael finished drinking his milk and he put the baby bottle down.

We had breakfast and everyone sat down in their own seperate corners.

Baby Michael started to cry softly.

"What's wrong baby boy?" I asked.

"My tummy hurts." baby Michael said while crying.

"Oh, you didn't burp." I said.

"Me don't burp. It's rude." baby Michael said.

"But not a rude thing when you're a baby. If you don't burp, your tummy hurts." I said and scooped the baby up.

"You might need this." Rowena said and put a towel on my shoulder. I held baby Michael and started to pat his back. After some time, baby Michael finally burped.

"Feeling better now?" I asked.

Baby Michael nodded. Now he was smiling again.

"That was a big burp you got there Mikey." Rowena teased.

"But me relieved now." baby Michael said.

Weeks passed. I had my mid-term exams and started to study for the finals. Michael remained as a baby.

"Me still a baby." baby Michael complained.

"You're still not there yet." Rowena said.

"When me going to turn normal?" baby Michael whined.

"When you learn to be a good archangel." Rowena said.

"But me a good archangel. How it not working?" baby Michael complained.

"Be patient Mikey." Rowena said.

"Me making Nilly tired." baby Michael said with a frown.

"Do you want to stay with aunty Rowena?" Rowena asked.

"But aunty Rowena keeps taking me to the shops. Me bored." baby Michael said and added, "And the shops have intense perfume scents. Me struggling to handle those smells."

"You don't make me tired baby Mikey." I said.

"You getting distracted." baby Michael said and kept frowning.

"I guess you need to give a break to babysitting." Castiel said.

"I guess I need to. But who will take care of baby Mikey?" I asked.

"I guess you're stuck with aunty Rowena." Rowena said to baby Michael.

"Me stuck with you again." baby Michael said and nodded.

Rowena and Ketch took care of baby Michael for some time. Rowena took baby Michael to the shops again. Baby Michael got tired and threw a temper tantrum. He kept crying non-stop until Rowena gave him a green apple scented candle. Baby Michael smelled the candle and calmed down.

I moved out of the bunker until winter break. I didn't move back to the dorm. I moved into my friend Kardelen's apartment. Castiel wasn't bothered at all. Rowena brought baby Michael every weekend so he would spend some time with me.

Even though baby Michael was still a baby, he managed to achieve some progress. But the most challenging barrier for him was to learn the consequences of his actions in the past. He was scared to do that. I told him that he didn't need to rush. He needed to take his time.

"Nilly me scared." baby Michael said.

"Don't be scared Mikey. Take your time. You got this." I said.

"Hopefully." he said.

I put baby Michael in his crib.

"I'll go and get some work done." I said.

"When will you be done?" baby Michael asked.

"I'll be quick." I said and asked Kardelen, "Can you watch over him and let me know if he cries?"

"I need to get some work done too." Kardelen said sadly. "But you can leave the door open to be able to hear him if he cries."

"Good idea." I said.

Baby Michael fell asleep. I kissed him on the forehead and left the room. Kardelen went after me and left the door open.

Some time later, baby Michael woke up to a slam. He looked around and saw that one side of the wooden bars of the crib fell. He looked around more and saw a dim light coming from under the bed. He got curious so he crawled there.

All of a sudden, the light faded away and baby Michael felt like he was on a sticky substance. He tried to crawl out of it but he was stuck. He tried to use his little wings to fly out but that substance was stuck on his wings. He tried to cry for help but no voice came out. He didn't know what to do.

Then he felt like he was getting stabbed with sharp objects. He cried in pain without any voice. He was crying blood. Then he felt more pain and this time it was like something was burning him.

"What's going on?" he thought and the answer didn't arrive late.

"Same thing you did to us." a voice said.

Baby Michael couldn't understand. He looked around to see who said that but he was all by himself.

"It's what you've done to us." another voice said.

"Now you will feel the same pain we felt." a third voice said and baby Michael felt like his grace was on fire. He cried again and this time, he could hear it. There was voice. He kept crying for a long time until he was out of energy. It was over for him. This was gonna be his end.

"Nilsu, come quick." a familiar voice said from a far-off distance.

"Coming." another familiar voice replied from a further distance and baby Michael felt like he was being shaken by a pair of familiar hands.

I kept shaking baby Michael until he finally woke up. He was crying and when he woke up, he kept crying his eyes out.

"I think he had a nightmare." Kardelen said with worry.

"I think not." I said and added, "Maybe it was the bad memories he had."

"Like paying the price of his crimes?" Kardelen asked.

"Yeah, something like that." I replied.

Kardelen knew everything because I told her. I didn't know if she would believe what I was going to tell her but when I told her, she believed the things I told.

Baby Michael held out his arms for a hug. I scooped the baby up and I hugged him. Baby Michael hugged me and took in my warmth. That seemed to sooth his fear.

"When you finally grow up again, you'll be good as new." I said and kissed baby Michael on the cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it so far. :)


End file.
